Luca Romance: A Tuna Story
by RosePedalMeddling
Summary: Takes place 5 months after the events in X-2. Yuna is ready to take things to the next level, yet Tidus hasn't complied yet. After a vacation in Luca, things get steamy... warning: lemon


It's been about 5 months since Paine, Rikku, and I defeated Vegnagun, and since I was reunited with _him. _I still thank Yevon and the fayth every day for returning him to me. Where I used to wake up lonely, cold, even a little depressed, I now wake up warm, safe, loved. _So, this is what it's like to live a normal life with someone you love, _I thought.

We've been living on Besaid with Lulu, Wakka, and baby Vidina. They've been pretty busy, being new parents and all. Only at about 6 months or so, baby Vidina still somehow has more sass than their parents combined. Still, Lulu and Wakka work together like a well-oiled machine trying to raise him.

Living on Besaid was getting a little stale, though. It's great, but I'd lived there all my life. I was young, in love, and no longer had summoner duties. Tidus had suggested that we take a vacation. He was heading out to Luca, anyway. Blitzball season was beginning soon, and all the teams in Spira wanted him. He would head to Luca and try for a team, to see if he liked it. He would've joined the Aurochs this year, but Wakka was still helping Lulu raise Vidina, so he had his priorities. A couple of the other members had other things to do as well, so the whole team decided to take this year off.

So, it was decided. We were heading to Luca for a romantic, city vacation. Rikku and Paine asked if they could visit with us anyhow, so we were going to meet up later.

I finished piling the last of my bags onto the boat. I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around me. He was so incredibly warm and vibrant. It was like sunshine was leaking out of him. He nuzzled his face into my neck. I sighed contently.

Truth was, though, Tidus and I actually hadn't made love yet. At first, I think we just wanted to be with each other, to enjoy each other's companies. Which I thought was a great idea. We wanted to establish an emotional relationship before jumping into the physical relationship. To some people, that didn't ring true. Shortly after defeating Vegnagun, Rikku started helping with the rebuilding of Home. The Machine Faction, with Gippal as its leader, was helping, too. It would take time, but it could get done. Gippal and Rikku had decided to pursue a relationship, but I believe they started with the physical pretty quickly. _Oh well, _I thought. _I guess if she's happy, I'm happy. _

Truth was though; I was tired of waiting around. I wanted to make love with him. I had been noticing more recently of my desires. I would go down to the beach, and I would see him, shirtless, water glistening of his tan, defined muscles, shaking his perfectly blonde locks of hair.

_Oh Yevon, _I thought, feeling urges surge through my body.

So she decided, what better time then on a wonderful city vacation? It would be better than making love at Besaid. Everyone lived in paper-thin _huts, _and they were all very close to each other. I was sure we were going to be loud, too. I could picture Tidus being an animal. The thought of them together made her weak in the knees.

Tidus caught me before I fell. Was he still there? _I hope I wasn't thinking out loud…_

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked. "You seem deep in thought."

I stifled a naughty giggle and bit my lower lip. "Oh, nothing," I said innocently, looking out at the ever rolling tide.

After watching Tidus play a vigorous game of blitzball, Rikku, Paine, Gippal Tidus and I went out for dinner. The sun was just starting to set, and the city had a faint orange glow.

I couldn't have been happier with Tidus's answer. Earlier, I mentioned that it would be a great time to make love. Together, alone, in the romantic city. He had said yes right away. Tonight, we would finally make love. Earlier, we were laughing about it.

"Why did it take this long for you to initiate it?" he joked.

I laughed in defense. "I didn't know if you wanted to yet!"

Paine and Rikku stifled their giggles. Tidus laughed softly and pulled me in for a hug. His skin was warm and slightly moist from being in the sphere pool. "Of course I want it," he growled playfully in my ear. I blushed the darkest shade red imaginable. Rikku and Paine saw my face and stifled more laughter.

"Woo, go Yunie," Rikku said with a suggestive tone. She was happy for her cousin nonetheless.

We all ate outside. It was warm, summer being just around the corner. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves, and I felt incredibly lucky to have all these people here, all these wonderful people who I cared for so much.

I felt Tidus's hand rest on my bare shoulder. I was wearing a strapless sundress, he himself in a t-shirt and shorts. I looked over and smiled at him. He smiled, his eyes filled with a mixture of love and desire. I blushed a little and turned back to our friends. Rikku was sitting in Gippal's lap, feeding him bites of her pasta. _They seem perfect for each other_, I thought. _I never thought I'd get to see my cousin be this happy with a guy. _

Paine sat up, placing some of her gil on the table. "Well, sorry to bail, but I really wanted to check out some of the Luca nightlife. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, almost cheerfully. She headed off towards a nightclub called Rin's Place. _What kind of business _doesn't _that guy own? _I laughed to myself.

Gippal cleared his throat, his arms around Rikku's waist. "Well, I think Rikku and I are going to call it in as well," he said. "We have some…important things to attend to," he growled suggestively, looking at Rikku the whole time. She simply giggled and squirmed in his lap. "Well see you guys tomorrow for breakfast," she said, with a hint of guilt in her tone. Gippal got up just as fast as he threw his own gil down, and he and Rikku ran off, holding hands. We laughed, but not at them, just at how cute they really were.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt the wind whip through my hair. Today had been perfect. I opened them and looked to Tidus. His messy blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes. He truly could make a girl go weak. He placed a hand on my thigh, and I immediately felt his warmth on my skin. It sent a small shiver down my spine. How I loved this man so.

"Yuna," he said softly, interrupting my staring.

"Yes?" I said, slightly dazed.

He got closer. My heartbeat quickened. He nuzzled his nose against my neck, right underneath my earlobe. He inhaled slightly. I exhaled sharply, realizing I'd been holding my breath for quite sometime. I felt his smile on my neck, happy with my reaction.

"Want to go to that club for a little bit?" he asked tenderly. My heart sank momentarily. What I really wanted was to go to the hotel, tear off our clothes and make love all night long. _Patience, Yuna, _I thought to myself. _That'll happen soon enough. _I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead the way to Rin's Place.

It was packed. Young people all around us were dancing and gyrating, drinking, touching. I knew Paine was somewhere in the crowd, but this outing was for me and Tidus. It was dark, and loud, but I enjoyed it all the same.

After having a drink, Tidus led me out onto the dance floor. I was a little more relaxed, and I couldn't help but love the idea of him holding me close, for everyone to see.

The song began, and Tidus held me close, placing one hand on the small of my back, and the other lightly placed on my shoulder. I placed one hand on his strong, muscular shoulder, and let the other trace the outside of his shirt. I could feel the outlines of his defined muscles. I gently bit my lip. _Can't wait to see that later…_ I thought naughtily to myself. I stifled a small giggle. We swayed along to the music, his hands wandering. He slid his hand that was on my back a little lower, and lower, and he hesitantly squeezed my butt. I let out a little squeal. He laughed. I looked up into his blue, ocean-like eyes, and saw love and lust. I felt the same. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips eagerly to my own. How good it felt to have his lips pressed to mine, I'll always love. It was passionate, yet sweet. It reminded me of our first kiss in Macalania Lake. He broke away, and looked at me, satisfied. Yet, I pulled him in for another, slightly rougher kiss. He happily complied. I felt his tongue lick at my lips, asking for entrance. It only took me a moment before I granted his access. Our tongues danced and entwined, happily exploring each others mouths. I had completely forgotten where we were. It was like there was nobody else. As we pulled away, completely out of breath but very pleased, I remembered where we were. I leaned forward so my lips were next to his ears.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel?" I asked playfully, gently kissing his earlobe. I heard him exhale a little.

"Definitely," he said without hesitation. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the club, headed towards the hotel.

Once Tidus unlocked the door to our room, I closed the door behind him and locked it. I looked back to him. He looked nervous, but definitely…willing. I bit my lower lip slightly. He walked over to me and swept me up into his arms, kissing me passionately. I melted into his arms, deepening the kiss. I slid one of my hands up his shirt, feeling his bare muscles. He broke the kiss for a minute to pull off the shirt, and then went back down, this time for my neck. _Oh Yevon…_ I thought as he traced kisses all over my neck and collarbone. I let out a small moan, which furthered his arousal. He gave a small, seductive laugh. "Mmm, I like that sound," he said lazily, still tracing kisses on me. "I can't wait to hear more of it."

Our kissing got rougher and more passionate, and soon, he pressed me to the wall, reaching for the hem of my dress. _Shoot. I'm not wearing a bra underneath,_ I thought. Then I realized…who cares? He pulled off the dress with ease, and my breasts bounced a little. He eyed them hungrily. It scared me a little, but it also heightened my arousal. Tidus seemed like he would be an animal in bed, but also loving. _Perfect,_ I thought.

He went back to kissing my neck, and one of his hands trailed its way to my chest. He traced one finger around my breast, and then used his whole hand to squeeze it. It was the perfect size for his hand. _Like two puzzle pieces that fit together…_ I thought.

His kisses went lower, until they got to my chest. While squeezing one with his hand, he kissed the other, gently tracing his tongue along it. I felt heat roll through my body, as pleasure took over. One side of me wanted him to keep going, to never stop. The other side of me wanted him to take me right there, no waiting. After he stopped, I playfully let my hands wander to his shorts. I tugged at them and they fell to the floor, he himself now being only in boxers. His erection was begging to come out of his boxers. I walked over to the bed, getting on my knees. Tidus happily rushed over and kissed me again. He laid me down so I was flat on the bed. I was only in my panties, which I could tell he so desperately wanted me out of. I slid them down, now completely naked. Tidus' eyes bugged out of his head, and I saw him just barely lick his lips. I bit my lip again.

He positioned himself on top of me, and then started kissing my neck again. His hands slowly worked their way up my legs, until he was at my womanhood. He slowly entered one finger. I moaned. He kept rubbing, slowly pushing in and out. He now slid two fingers in. I arched my back. Yevon, it felt so good.

He stopped kissing my neck and made way to where his hands now were. He removed his fingers and licked them. I sighed in satisfaction. Then, in place of his fingers, his tongue attacked, darting in and out. I twirled my fingers into his hair, pushing his head farther in. I moaned louder. "Tidus…" I moaned softly. He grabbed my hips and pushed me closer.

Just as I thought I was going to climax, he stopped. I groaned. I was feeling brave, though. I reversed the position, so he was lying down. I laid kisses of love and lust down his chest, to his boxers. The bulge sitting there before me was big. I giggled a little. I pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard, reddened erection. He leaned back and let out a little moan himself.

I grabbed it gently, massaging his penis. I traced my tongue up the shaft to the head, but I didn't put it in my mouth. Not yet. I kept rubbing. He kept letting out moans. "Nnh…Yuna…" he growled softly. I loved knowing I was making him feel this way. I'd decided he'd had enough torture.

I put his penis in my mouth, taking it inch by inch, slowly. He let out a small hoarse cry. I moved my tongue up and down the shaft, and started moving my head. I made a 'vacuum' with my mouth, and he let out more moans of pleasure. "Yuna," he growled. "I can't hold out much longer." I pulled my head off, and looked up at him. His eyes raged with ecstasy. _Good, _I thought. I gave the head a sweet kiss, and then Tidus moved swiftly, laying me on my back. This was the moment I had been anticipating for years. Tidus and I were going to give ourselves to each other completely and become one.

"I'm ready," I moaned. That was all he had to hear.

He entered me, moving slowly at first. I cried out a little. This was my first time having sex, actually. He looked down at me. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asked, worried. I grunted a little. It didn't really hurt, it just felt…weird. I nodded slowly. "Just give me a minute," I asked. He nodded and buried his face in my neck, giving chaste kisses, not yet thrusting. After I let my body adjust, I simply said "Okay. Make love to me, Tidus." That was just what he was hoping to hear.

He started slowly, taking his time, letting me get used to it. At first, I didn't feel much pleasure. It still felt a little strange. But as I got swept up into it, the pleasure heightened. I moaned. He was still going fairly slowly for my benefit.

"Tidus…" I moaned.

He huffed a little. "Yes?" he asked carefully.

I moaned again and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I…I need it harder…"

I didn't need to ask twice. He quickly picked up his pace, thrusting faster and faster inside of me. My moaning became louder. I didn't care if the whole world heard. I was making love with my boyfriend, and I was in my own world. I kept calling out his name. This further heightened his pleasure. He moaned and huffed as he thrust even faster. "Yuna…" he moaned, burying his face into my neck. I arched my back.

I could feel my climax rising. I was at the point of no return. "Tidus…" I moaned. "I'm…so close, Tidus…faster…"

He happily complied. He was now pounding into her, as hard and fast as he could. His vision was glazing over and clouded from pleasure. He grunted. "Yuna…"

I finally achieved orgasm. My first orgasm ever, shared with this wonderful man I loved. I screamed out his name one last time as my walls tightened around his member and my juices flowed. He succumbed to his own pleasures shortly after, coming deep inside of me.

We sat there for a moment, neither of us moving. We were breathing heavily, trying to recover from our extremely intimate, intense lovemaking. Our love had finally flowed out of us, and we had become one, full of ecstasy. I twisted my fingers through his hair.

"Oh Tidus…that…that was…" I tried to speak, unable to find words. My mind was still reeling. He pulled out of me and lay on his back, pulling me with him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Amazing," he finished.

I wrapped myself into him as he pulled his arms around me. We sat in bliss for a moment, our naked, sweaty bodies clinging to each other. His tan skin, my creamy, pale skin, entwined together.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad we did that," he said, chuckling a little.

I made a noise of agreement. "Definitely. I love you, Tidus." Sleep started to pull at my eyelids, and I gave in, snuggling into this perfect man. Tidus got the sheets and wrapped it around our naked bodies. I was just about to drift off when Tidus said, "I love you, Yuna. More than you'll ever know." I smiled, drifting off into sleep, knowing that I would never be happier than I was in this moment.


End file.
